Raptor
right There are two types of creatures called raptors in Warcraft universe. Azeroth Raptors A large, aggressive reptile that stands upright on two large hind legs similar to a kangaroo. Trolls use a variety of raptors as a mount. Raptors are found in the Barrens, Wailing Caverns, Wetlands, Arathi Highlands, Un'Goro Crater, Stranglethorn Vale, and Dustwallow Marsh. Raptors seem to be very intelligent for a beast. They wear feathers and beads, and in the Barrens (where the smartest raptors are said to dwell) they have a village of mud huts decorated with bone ornaments called the Raptor Grounds. The savage ferocity of Kalimdor's raptors has enthralled the Darkspear trolls since their arrival. They consider a raptor to be the truest form of a hunter, and as such, the tamed Troll Raptor is their mount of choice. A tamed raptor is truly a fearsome beast, as a skilled troll is able to channel the reptilian steed's savagery to suit the rider's will. A tamed raptor is also one of the most auspicious signs of status amongst the trolls; many have died trying to tame these swift and deadly hunter beasts, and to possess one indicates great station.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/raptors.html Outland Raptors In the expansion set, Outland is inhabited by another type of raptor. Their coloration and body shape is quite different from the raptors of Azeroth, as they feature very bright coloration, glowing eyes, and sharp spikes ridging their spine and tail. Examples * Ravasaur - Large, social raptors dwelling in the Un'Goro Crater. * Sunscale Screecher - These raptors can screech for assistance, causing other raptors in the vicinity to aggro their opponents. They are common in the Barrens. These raptors appear to have an interest in silver. Biology * Wild raptors come in various colours ranging from pink to turquoise. * Riding raptors seem more muscular than the ordinary wild raptors, their heads are less sleek. Both the wild raptors and mount raptors are modeled off of Jurassic Park's depiction of a velociraptor, which is nothing like the raptors of reality (not 'as smart as dolphins or chimpanzees', completely feathered, different posture, etc.) * Level 40 riding raptors are larger than wild raptors. * Level 40 riding raptors have a large curved horn protuding horizontally from their forehead. * Level 40 riding raptors have small fins growing from the tops of their head and hips. * Level 40 riding raptors come in Violet with Blue stripes, Turquoise with Yellow striped and Emerald with Yellow stripes. * Epic riding raptors are slightly larger than level 40 riding raptors. * Epic riding raptors are usually decorated with colourful armor and feathers. * Epic riding raptors come in Blue, Olive, Orange, Black (PVP reward) and Green (Swift Razzashi Raptor). Traits * Raptors are hostile predators. * Raptor corpses are skinnable. As A Hunter Pet * Have high damage (+10%), medium armor (+3%), and low HP (-5%). * Eats meat. * Can learn Cower, Growl, Bite, and Claw. * Raptors are moderately popular as pets, especially so with their impressive looking Outland species, though most players looking for a high-damage pet typically choose a cat, as cats can learn Prowl and Dash. Epic Mount right| The epic raptor is buyable in Sen'jin Village. The PVP raptor is the Black War Raptor. The Swift Razzashi Raptor, a prized epic mount, is an extremely rare drop from Bloodlord Mandokir of Zul'Gurub. The raptor dropped from the blood lord is sage green on top, and a more yellow green on the bottom. It has red armor and teal feathers to accent it. It is also a .01% drop so as stated above, it is EXTREMELY rare. Category:Beasts Category:Dinosaurs Category:Raptors Category:Creatures Category:Transportation Category:Mounts Category:Hunter Pets